La première fois que j'ai goûté à ses lèvres
by BigBoss87
Summary: Petite OS dont tout se trouve dans le titre. Pour les fans de Olicity :D


HELLO LES GENS!

Me revoilà...ENFIN! Je fais mon retour avec une nouvelle série: ARROW et un nouveau ship OLICITY (what else?)

Cette fanfic est une courte OS (oui oui je sais faire apparemment...) L'action se déroule vers la saison 3 et vous verrez j'ai changé pleins de choses par rapport à la série!

 **DISCLAIMER: La série Arrow ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages. Les paroles de la chanson utilisée non plus. ( The Week End _Earnt It)_**

Bonne Lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

 **La première fois que j'ai goûté à ses lèvres!**

La première fois que j'ai gouté à ses lèvres… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mets à penser à ça… Il faut dire que penser à son premier baiser avec la femme que l'on aime le plus au monde, durant une réunion de la plus haute importance pour la société familiale que je codirige avec mon beau père…ouais ça fait un peu « tâche » dirons nous

Mais je n'y peux rien. Plus j'essaie de me concentrer, et plus je revois cette scène dans ma tête.

C'était il y a environ 3 semaines. Un mercredi soir précisément. Journée plus que banale à la Tour. Un peu plus sportive pour la « Team Arrow » comme dirait ma Félicity. Tout le monde était plus qu'en forme. Le plan était clair, la mission fût courte et couronnée de succès. Après un rapide débriefing, nous nous sommes tous retrouvés au Verdant pour boire un verre.

On le fait de plus en plus souvent… mais ce soir là, il y avait tout le monde…notre grande famille. Lyla et Tommy nous avaient rejoint. Bien que cela avait pris du temps, Tommy s'était fait à notre mode de vie… Oui il a bien fallut lui dire que sa chère et tendre future femme jouait des coudes, tout de cuir vêtu le soir venu.

Bref, on était tous là à discuter de tout et de rien, et surtout pas de nos activités nocturnes. Les filles, merci Théa, se sont lancées dans un blind test musical…et bien entendu il a fallut que l'on s'y colle à notre tour.

Je crois que c'est moi qui est provoqué la suite des événements. Ils ont tous commencé à agir comme des couples…logique me direz vous… ouais sauf quand on est que 2 à être célibataires et que l'on ne sait pas comment réagir. Je l'ai observé pendant quelques secondes avant de me jeter à l'eau. Je lui ai pris la main et l'ai entraîné sur la piste de danse. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix mais au fond, je pense qu'elle en était plus que contente, malgré sa petite réticence au début.

Alors que je pensais que l'on se mêlerait à la foule, il a fallut que le DJ ralentisse le tempo et que les lumières s'atténuent. Le regard que l'on a partagé à ce moment était…je ne saurais comment le décrire… la suite a juste découlé.

On s'est mit à danser, tout en discutant de nos amis et en faisant des plans sur la comète pour eux. Comme par exemple : qui de Dig ou Tommy serait père en premier. Qui de Théa ou Roy finirait par refaire le premier pas… de quelle couleur horrible serait les robes de demoiselles d'honneurs de Laurel si sa mère s'en mêle… sur ce point, on s'est mit à rire parce que je connais trop la mère de Laurel et ses plans pour le mariage de sa fille… pauvre Tommy!

Et tout à changer en une fraction de seconde. Une note de musique et tout à changer en moi. La première fois que j'ai entendu cette chanson, je l'ai trouvé…je sais pas… quand j'ai appris que c'était la BO du film de l'année (dixit ses dames), j'ai compris. Et plus je l'écoutais, plus je comprenais le sens de la chanson, et plus je la voyait ELLE.

Sauf qu'à cet instant précis, je la voyais vraiment. Elle était dans mes bras à fredonner la chanson.

J'ai fait la seule chose qui me semblait être logique à faire, cette chose que j'avais envie de faire depuis si longtemps.

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, et avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, j'ai enfin pu goûté à ses lèvres.

Ô douce et enivrante sensation que ce doux et tendre premier contact avec l'objet de mon désir.

Une fois le contact perdu, elle a gardé les yeux fermés ce qui m'a fait sourire. Et avant qu'elle ait pu parler et me poser tout un tas de questions, auxquelles j'aurais pu répondre par n'importe quelle parade, je lui ai juste murmuré les paroles de la chanson

 _« Cause girl you're perfect, you're always worth it »_

Je ne sais pas lequel des deux a réagit le plus rapidement par la suite. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que nos lèvres se sont retrouvées pour ne plus se quitter durant un long moment…

Voilà donc à quoi je pense, dans cette salle de conférence, entouré de futurs investisseurs. Mon premier baiser avec ma petite amie. Oui cet événement a accéléré les choses entre nous. Et plus le temps passe, plus je souris. Et oui, maintenant je ne pense qu'à une chose : que cette réunion se termine rapidement…pour que je puisse la retrouver et enfin pouvoir re goûter à ses lèvres !

* * *

Et voilà pour cette petite ff :)


End file.
